


Blessed by Lady Moon

by Unelore



Series: Lady Moon and her children [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Children, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Previous Relationships, Mpreg, Other Pack(s), Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Smut, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore/pseuds/Unelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HOLD because of RL things that's been going on for me this year. (2015/11/10)</p><p>What happens when you find out you're pregnant and the relatives your parents wrote off as crazy turns out to be of the supernatural kind?<br/>And your grandmother wants your unborn baby to help power up her dying magic?</p><p>---<br/>Or you know the one Stiles gets pregnant and the pack has to stop another big bad from destroying the home they had built up after all the death and mayham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once a in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So this sorta just came to me while reading some of the better mpreg stories out there.
> 
> And as most Teen Wolf fanfictions out there I can't just write a nice happy story - not that TW universe have much happy go-lucky in the first place. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Teen Wolf and its characters.  
> I just borrow them for my own enjoyment - and hopefully yours.
> 
> Let me know what else I should tag this with.  
> ALSO I wrote and edited it on my phone sorry for any errors - feel free to correct me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: 2015-02-02  
> Found a (aka finally got my partner to) Beta this story. So while we're editing the posted chapters I am also finishing the coming ones :)

There had been so many different ways this could have gone. Yet he hadn't even considered this.

~{>《♥》<}~

Stiles were many things, high on the list was ' _planner_ ', yet waking up puking was not even a possibility, he had at first figured it was food poisoning - when no one else got sick And he puked at least once a day the coming week, it got crossed off his list ( _yeah he was prone to make those as well)_. Stress had been a contender for about half a day, he was out of school, no big bad hanging around and his father actually had a 'normal' workload and stressing about not being stressed wasn't something he did ( _stressing over stupid shit like one night stands was something he did from time to time_ ).  
He went so far to ask Melissa to run some blood when curly fries made his stomach revolt and caused him to dry heave for half an hour.  
"Please tell me you have some good news for me? " Stiles asked when his stepmother - they had all been overjoyed when John and Melissa announced they would marry- sat down across from him.  
"That depends how you define 'good news'." She gave him a small smile.  
"Hey, first my line, second I will refrain from it if it makes every one feel this discomfort because I am feeling a bit-"  
"Sweetie, I ran your blood twice and if I didn't know the blood came from a guy this wouldn't be so confusing. " his brow furrowed in confusion. "We should talk with Alan but if the test is right, you're pregnant."  
"I-WHAT? What- no that can't-"  
"Stiles, calm down and we'll go see Alan."  
"What's Deaton gonna do?"  
"Maybe he got some idea or explanation for whatever is going on with you." Melissa walked over and pulled her son -he might not be hers biological son but son nonetheless- into a hug. "Do you want someone else with you to Alan?" He shook his head as he held her closer. "It will be okay."

A few minutes later they took Melissas car over to the vet clinic, Stiles hadn't said anything during the ride over nor did he say anything until Melissa had told Alan about his blood results, asking if Alan knew what it could be about. "Stiles, did you have sex with a werewolf?" Stiles nodded. "On a full moon?"  
"Erm I guess..."  
"When was that?"  
"We came back from school two months ago, so a little less than two months, I guess." Deaton nodded, tapping his index finger on his chin as he looked around his office.  
"Why don't we go back and I'll try with an ultrasound before we do anything else. Sounds good?" Stiles rose with Melissa and they followed Deaton to his examination room.  "Why don't you lie down and pull up your shirt while I get the machine." He did as asked, hissing when his naked back touched the cold metal table. "I apologize but my clients don't need the softer tables. This will feel cold" Deaton poured some gel on his stomach spreading it out with the 'wand' of the machine. A few moments later, after some pushing of buttons and moving of the wand over Stiles stomach, they heard a low _thump-thump_. Stiles froze, eyes wide as he looked from Deaton to Melissa.  
"Is-is t-that..?"  
"A heartbeat? Yes. Here-" Deaton turned the screen towards the younger man."this little blob is your baby." Melissa took her sons hand in hers, making him look at her again,  she was smiling. Deaton handed him a picture from the machine while Melissa wiped of the gel from his stomach and pulled Stiles shirt down, helping him to sit.  
"So, what now?" Stiles asks, eyes never leaving the picture in his hands.  
"I will do some research, call some contacts and we'll do whatever it is you want to do." Stiles looked up at the vet, not sure he followed. "Right now you have the same, if a bit different, options as for a normal pregnancy."  
"There's no risks?" Melissa asked.  
"No more than normal. It is rare for something like this to happen but not unheard of. We will have to do a c - section when it's time, if you decide to keep-"  
"Of course I am keeping it! I might not have a clue of what to do but this" he held his hands on his stomach "but he or she deserves a chance and I think my dad would kill me if I don't do what I can for the grandchild he gave up on having when I came out. He might just have a heart attack when I tell - oh my god. I'll have to tell the wolf. I'm gonna die." Melissa chuckled.  
"Your dad will be fine, you will be fine because you have me, John and your entire pack-"  
"You don't get it. It was a once-lets-never-EVER-talk-about-this type of thing. I can't just walk over to his house and be like 'You know that night I promised to never bring up? Yeah congrats you're going to be a father'."  
"Stiles, take a breath for me." He did. "Now Alan will get us everything he has on supernatural male pregnancies, we will take it with us and when John gets home we will talk with him. When Alan has more for us he _will_ get in touch at once-" she sent a look at the man that meant he had no say in the matter. "And when you feel ready you'll tell the father. Sounds good?"  
 _What if I'm never ready?_

Deaton gathered some notes and books that he handed over to Melissa, telling them to call if they need anything and that most of the dos and don'ts of a normal pregnancy would apply. When they got home, Melissa made them tea and the went through the things from Deaton. "I must say you're calmet than I thought you would be." She said refilling their tea.  
"I'll freak out, now however I am in research mode and trying to figure out how to tell dad. So the freak out will have to wait." He answered with a shrug, pulling his cup closer. "I am really glad I managed to get a job that has me working from home. I doubt I will be able to be outside after I start to show. And I don't think dad has thrown away much from when I was a kid so I shouldn't have to buy that much right away and should-" Melissa was smiling again. "Um..what?"  
"You-"  
"Hello? Anyone home?"  
She took Stiles hand and gave him a reassuring smile before calling out to her husband to join them in the kitchen. "Hey kid." John ruffled his sons hair and kissed his wifes cheek. "What are the two of you talking about? No coffee?" Johns eyebrow rose looking at his son. With a bit more concern in his voice: "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong..."  
"But? It's something right?" Stiles nodded, John looked between his son and wife.  
"It's okay sweetie."  
Stiles took a deep breath, eyes on his hands as he fiddled with a rip in his jeans.  
"So,  um..I don't think there is any good way to say this and I am not crazy. Melissa was with me all day...erm so you know that I have been sick the last week right?" He looked at his father, worry was seen over his entire face. "So I am not sick but I am pregnant." The sigh of relief had been short-lived.  
"You're what?"  
"He's pregnant. Show the picture."   
Stiles pulled out the picture from under his notes. "He came over to the hospital this morning to see if he had a virus or something. It said he was pregnant so we went to Deaton. He did an ultrasound. We heard the heartbeat." John stroked his finger gently over the photo, a smile pulled on his lips as he asked some questions about the pregnancy, he took the news about the werewolf father with 'I assumed it would be', he hugged Stiles several times during the evening.   
"You should get some sleep and we can talk more tomorrow. It's been an eventful day." Melissa kissed Stiles on the cheek as they said their good nights and he walked up to his room.

After a quick shower he flopped onto the bed staring at the ceiling rubbing his hand over his stomach. "They said it would be an adventure after school...I just don't think they had you in mind." He smiled, surprised that he felt so at ease with this, he jumped when his phone rang. "Hello?"  
"STILES?! Are you ok?" He took the phone from his ear checking the ID.  
"Erm yeah Lydia. I am fine." She sighed  
"Thank god! We couldn't get a hold of you and we couldn't find you!"  
"I've been with Melissa all day and forgot my phone at home. Sorry. Is there something going on? Do I need to research something?"  
"Nothing serious. We just wanted to know if you are free this weekend and when none of us could reach you we got a bit worried..." He chuckled.  
"I am fine, really. I don't know about this weekend though. Got a lot on my plate right now and might need more time alone." He heard voices on the other end. "Who's there? Where are you?"  
"Oh we're at the house."  
"All of you?" That sounded more surprised than he meant.  
"Yes, Stiles. All except our pack mom." He sucked in air, stuttering, it hit a bit too close to home this time. He stopped bothering about the nickname when they started collage, it was easier to let them use it than correct them, now though it was...different.  
"I-I have to go. Talk later. Bye." He hung up before she could ask about it, he had 21 missed calls and about 15 texts from the pack. His phone bleeped notifying him of a new text;  
' _You alright?  -D_ '  
' _Just tired. Long day. -S_ ' he type his reply quickly, Derek rarely bothered with texts or calls.  
' _No nicks tonight? You must be tired. Sleep tight, Stiles. -D'_  
Now he was just confused, or you know more so than usual when it came to the former Alpha. Stiles put the phone on his bedside table before pulling his cover over himself falling asleep not long after.

~{>《♥》<}~

He woke up to the smell of pancakes, he dressed in gray sweats, a white long-sleeved shirt and he pulled on one of his red hoodies and headed downstairs.  
"Good morning, kid."  
"Morning dad, Mel." He joined his father at the table.  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Much better than the last couple of weeks. Knowing what's going on apparently helps." He smiled, thanked for the food and cup of tea Melissa put in front of him. "I was thinking I could go apartment hunting tod-"  
"You don't have to move out. Actually I think it might be good for you and the baby if you stayed. We wanted to talk to you about it, we were thinking we could remodel the garage for you. Give you more privacy but still be around so we can help."  
"We thought since you have a job and like you said, you won't be able to go out later so some bigger space and something to do will be good." Melissa added with a smile. Stiles didn't know what to say at first, he knew it was a great idea and even if he argued for moving to live alone he couldn't win.  
"If you're willing to put up with me, who am I to deny you the pleasure of my company?"  
"On second thoughts." John laughed and hugged his son. "Unless you want to move please stay."  
"I'll stay." They smiled.  
"Good. Now I have a shift but if you come pick me up at six we can go get groceries and start with all the lists I know you already have in your head." She kissed John and gave Stiles a quick hug when he agreed, before heading off to work.  
"I didn't ask yesterday but you'll tell Derek soon right?" At the shock on his sons fave he continued: "It couldn't really be any other werewolf. You are to careful to be with one outside of the pack as well as the fact that you love him and to be completely honest I figured the two of you would get together eventually."  
"Let's skip the part where you are too casually talking about your sons potential sex life, and get to the me and the Sourwolf. Even if I love him, he does not love me. Not in a romantic way. When I tell him I will point out that he does not have to be involved if he doesn't want to. It's my choice to keep this kid but he should not have to change his life because of the choice I make. I love him and I will love this kid but neither of us need him to be here out of some kind of misguided sense of what one should or shouldn't do."  
"Stiles, son, what ever happens just don't shut anyone out. Especially Derek. He might not take the news very well but give him time before you write him of. Promise me."  
"I promise." John hugged him. They talked some more until John got a call from work and had to go in.

Stiles was cleaning the kitchen when the door bell rang. "Coming!" Stiles ran over and opened the door, surprised to find the former Alpha at the door, looking very confused as he walked passed Stiles into the house. "Derek? What's wrong?"  
"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question, Stiles closed the door. "How?" Derek continued.  
"I guess you can smell the baby and potentially hear the heartbeat. I kinda forgot about the werewolf abilities with everything. I thought I would have more time."  
"Stiles?" Derek sounded so small, _you're breaking my heart when you sound like that,_ Stiles thought.  
"Lets sit down." They sat down on the couch. "I found out yesterday. Melissa took me to see Deaton. He confirmed that I am pregnant. It's rare but male pregnancies apparently happen. I don't know much about the 'how' but Deaton would check with some people and get back to me. It's a lot like a normal pregnancy from what we have so far. I will do everything I can to bring this to term and I will have a c-section when it's time, since I can't really give birth." Dereks eyes never moved away from Stiles, moving from his face to his stomach. "A part of the 'how' is just like normal, it takes two to make a baby." Stiles smiled when Dereks eyes met with his.  
"Who's the other? If he's to be part of yours and your childs life he'll have to become pack. You really should consider the offer of moving into the house. It would make it easier for all of us to protect-" Stiles wasn't sure what he'd been so afraid of but he should have known about Dereks overprotective nature, so he could not help laughing. "What's so funny?"  
"You...oh my god. Sorry sorry." Stiles stopped laughing but couldn't stop smiling. "First, I might be a spark but it requires more than my magic for this to happen such as say a full moon." He gave Derek a pointed look. "Secondly, I would never knowingly let a supernatural person-"  
"You were with me."  
"Let me finish, I would never knowingly be with a sup unless he was already pack nor have I." He let that sink in hoping Derek would-  
"But you haven't been with anyone else in the pack."  
"No I haven't Derek." The confusion on the werewolves face was short lived, replaced by a small smile.  
"You're having _my_ child."  
"Again with the 'not questions' but yes Sourwolf I am pregnant with your baby" Derek pulled the younger man into an embrace, he was smiling even with his eyes now. "I take it you are okay with this." Derek moved back to look Stiles in the eyes.  
"Okay? Stiles I had given up on ever having children, since even just the thought of surrogacy made me ill. You being pregnant with my child brings me nothing but happiness." Stiles could not keep his tears in any longer. " Hey what's wrong?"  
"No-nothing, I'm just so happy I could be th-the one to bring you happiness. If anyone deserves it, it is you." Stiles sobbed between every other word. Derek cupped Stiles face in his hands, teary-eyed but smiling.  
"I guess we'll have some more talking to do, bickering about silly things and knowing us a couple screaming matches when you put yourself in harms way-"  
"Hey I am not the only one doing stupid shit to save the day!"  
"I'm glad you finally admit what you do sometimes are stupid."  
"Of course that's what you take from that, stupid Sourwolf." Stiles muttered even though neither of them stopped smiling.

~{>《♥》<}~

"I take it you had a good day." Melissa said getting in the Jeep, Stiles smiled.  
"Very. Derek came over and I have never been so glad to be wrong."  
"He took it well I gather." They pulled out from the parking lot, driving to the supermarket.  
"I have never seen anyone that happy, before you ask yes this includes Scott, you and my father at your wedding."  
"Wow. I am happy for you. So what happens now?"  
"Now we go shopping for dinner then we're making lists. One which will be about how to avoid werewolves before I am ready to explain to the pack I am having the first cub of the pack and one of ways to make it up to Lydia for not telling her first which might include giving her free reign of the nursery at the house."  
"So you're not staying?" He looked at her when they stopped at a red light.  
"I might not stay indefinitely but I am staying for now. But he or she will need a place to stay when she's with her father and pack. Derek wants me to move to the house but I am not ready for that."  
"Sounds like you have plans."  
"You know me. Plan for everything and perhaps you won't be thrown off when something happens."  
"Hey Stiles speaking." He answered as he and Melissa walked into the supermarket.  
"What have we said about keeping secrets?"  
"Grandma? How-Wha-"  
"Genim, I expect to hear an explanation when I arrive. I will be at your fathers at eight." With that the call ended, Melissa took his elbow and led him over to sit. "Who was that?"  
"My grandmother. She's on her way."  
"I thought you only had your dad left."  
"She's...we don't talk about her or that part of the family. Erm lets just finish here, I'll call dad and explain when we get home."  
"I'll shop, call John and I'll meet you at the car." He nodded, moving back to the car dialing his father. "Sheriff station, Sheriff speaking. "  
"Hey dad."  
"Son? What's wrong? "  
"Grandma Ester just called." Silence. "Yeah, I think we should have called it supernatural and not just write it off as crazy."  
"When?" John asked, shuffling of papers could be heard.  
"At eight."  
"Okay. I'll be home. You should call-"  
"Derek knows. I'll call him so we don't have to explain me to Scott right now."  
"Good." Silence for a moment. "He was happy right?"  
"Over the moon, dad."  
"Heh. It will be fine son. I can't believe I forgot about them but it will be fine."  
"It's okay. I forgot about them as well."  
"I need to fix a couple of things but I should be home by seven."  
"See you then dad. Love you. "  
"Love you too son." _'I need you to come over for a while. Be at my dads at seven. Don't worry. -S_ ' Stiles sighed ad he pressed send. Of course they couldn't just have one thing at the time. ' _I'll be there. -D_ '

When they pulled up to the house both his fathers cruiser and Dereks camaro were parked outside. Both men were in the kitchen, worried but still smiling when Stiles and Melissa joined them, unpacking.  
"So," Stiles started. "My grandmother is on her way. We wrote that part of the family off as crazy when I was younger."  
"But now we think it's more about the supernatural then ordinary crazy." John added. "They used to talk about magic as if it was something real. I overheard Ester, Stiles grandmother, talking with Claudia about sending Stiles away to study with her family in Europe. Because such magic shouldn't be wasted. After that Claudia called them all crazy and she cut all ties."  
"So wait, your mothers family are magic users?" Derek asked.  
"We aren't 100% but it looks that way now that we have more knowledge about the supernatural. I'm just frustrated I didn't think of it sooner." Stiles muttered.  
"Son you spent your high school days fighting evil on a daily basis. Then you went to college, studying not only in school but with the local sup community. Building up your own network. And now this. When would you have had time to think about your mothers crazy family you haven't even seen since you were nine?"  
"He's right. And we don't even know what she wants yet. Speak of-" He didn't even time to finish his sentence before Stiles grandmother stomped into the kitchen.  
"A werewolf, really Genim? I would have thought your mother raised you better."  
"Ester." John said trying not to show anger at her appearance in his home.  
"John. And who is this?" Ester motioned at Melissa.  
"Melissa." Melissa said fake, smile already on. "I would say it's a pleasure but seeing as you have not only just insulted my husband, both of our sons and the father to our grandchild, you've insulted your own daughter and my friend so I can't even pretend it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"What is it you want Ester?" John asked.  
"Genim. You shouldn't keep secrets from family. And now that there will be a new addition to-"  
"You're aware that this child will grow up to be a werewolf right?" Stiles asked, finally facing Ester. "A born werewolf from one of the strongest lines there have ever been. A Hale."  
"I am aware. That is however not written in stone. With my help she can be born human."  
"I am not changing my unborn child for you!"  
"You want to put a child into this world,  knowing what you do, with the curse of the moon? Are you insane?"  
"This child is a blessing from the Goddess and I will not have you talk smack about her children. What she gave was never a curse. Humans painted them with blood, witches like you cursed them to hurt so much they would become feral from the loss of pack, family and most of all from the loss of ones mate. And of course there are bad wolves just as there are bad of everything. It's to show us the good. To treasure the good. The likes of you and Kate Argent are the bad that makes me treasure what the Godess gifted me . Because that is what it is to carry a child of the moon. And even more so when she blessed me to have my mates children when I should not be able to give him that happiness. If you threaten me or mine against, let the Goddess have mercy on my soul for the things I would do." He had placed himself between Ester and his family,  hand protectively over his baby.  
"Genim, you don't understand! She could be what this family has waited centuries for, she could be the one to make this family as strong as we once were!"  
"If you think I would bring the Goddess wrath upon my family, my pack, for power hungry people like you, you really can't have known my mother or the love she taught me."  
"Claudia was a bad seed. She wouldn't even teach-"  
"Why don't you insult Banshees and Kitsunes as well. Go for it. Insult my entire life. I dare you to speak ill of the dead or unborn one more time. I knew there couldn't be anything good you would have to say but I hoped on the love my mother held for her own mother I would be wrong. I hoped that the woman that raised my beautiful, loving mother would be even half the woman she was. But I see I was wrong."  
"Ge-"  
"You are never to use that name again. I will not have your voice taint the name my mother gave me any longer. You are never to contact me again and if I hear about you or yours trying to do anything against mine, you will hope I had killed you tonight. Now leave." He waved his hand and she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, Stiles collapsed, fortunately Derek caught him before he could hit his head on the counter edge. "Stiles!"  
"Son? You with us?" Their voices made it sound like they were afraid, he couldn't really remember what happened just moments ago.  
"Urgh...my head." He sat up, _how did I end up on the floor?_ "What's going on?"  
"Erm..what do you remember?" Melissa asked handing him a glas of water.  
"I felt angry at Ester. That she even could suggest to change my baby. Then it's a haze, I felt a surge of power and now I am here on the floor. Oh yeah she insulted mom so I just wanted her gone." The three other adults in the kitchen shared a look. "Wha?"  
"Stiles, " Derek helped him stand. "We should get Deaton. You sent your grandmother away."  
"Yeah? So? She left right?"  
"No sweetie, you waved your hand and she went up in a cloud of smoke." his eyes widened and he swallowed.  
"I think Deaton might be good and I need my computer and my phone. I need to contact a couple of my spark contacts." John helped him over to the table while Melissa called Deaton and Derek got his computer from upstairs. "Dad do me favour and write down everything me and Ester said. I might need it." John nodded and moved to get a pen and paper to do what his son asked for.  
"Deaton is on the way. Do you need anything else?"  
"Tea please. And something to eat. You might wanna make a lot." Derek walked over with his computer. "I need you to call the pack. If they can they should come over. I will feel better if they are all here. Even Chris, please." Derek pulled out his phone and started calling the others. Stiles opened up his mail-client and started writing,  when he had sent a mail to any and everyone that could possibly know anything half of the pack was already there waiting for him to fill them in. He called his best friend, brother and Alpha of this pack, over for a hug.  
"Um dude,  you're kinda scaring me because you smell off and something is up with your heart." Melissa chuckled as she asked Issac and Kira to help her with the food.  
"I'll explain as much as I can when everyone is here." Scott nodded and asked if he could help with the food. Derek took Stiles hand and laced their fingers together, giving him a reassuring smile.

Ten minutes, Scott not looking where he's going and now has to buy new glasses for their parents,  later the entire pack was over and most of them had taken some pasta salad. "Not that pack dinners aren't great but-"  
"Okay so I," Derek nudged Stiles "we have some news. I found out yesterday when I was with Melissa at Deatons-"  
"Why-"  
"Scott let your brother finish." Stiles smiled at Melissa.  
"As I was saying, then we told my dad and Derek found out earlier today." Stiles put his plate down and drank his entire glass off water, glad no one rushed him. "I...I...erm."  
"What Stiles is trying to say-" Derek started.  
"IampregnantwithDereksbaby! There I said it!" Silence. Scott had frozen with his fork halfway to his mouth, Kira, Issac, Danny and Liam looked between Derek and Stiles, Mason, Malia and Chris looked like their jaws could rest on the floor but Lydia, the lovely Lydia rushed up and threw her arms around Stiles and Derek which broke the silence with questions of, ' _how', 'are you together now', 'there's a little person in_ _you',_ and so many questions Stiles didn't know what to answer first. "Calm down. We will answer everything to the best of our abilities. But there is something else you need to know." Derek made everyone calm down and nudged Stiles again.  
"Some of you know that I have some relatives on my mothers side but I have said they are crazy and my mother cut all ties. However my grandmother called letting me know she knew and that she would come over. No panic guys." The few that had wanted to say something, kept quiet. "She was here before Derek called you over. She wants to make our baby a human so she can train her to make Esters family strong again."  
"But it's not a sure thing a child from a werewolf and human pair will be a wolf." Lydia pointed out.  
"Ah well lets add on the weird." Stiles said with a smile. "Somehow when Ester was here I now know this little blob in me will be a beautiful werewolf baby girl. I apparently talked about the Goddess when I argued with Ester."  
"Goddess?" Liam asked.  
"Lady Moon, Godess and Mother of werewolves. Do you not know you history?"  
"Lydia be nice." She huffed and flicked her strawberry blonde hair. "But she's right. I don't know how or why, _yet_ , but I have a connection to the Godess. And I apparently sent Ester away in a cloud of white smoke..."  
"After threatening her with she would wish you had killed her tonight if she or hers do anything against anyone of yours."  
"Never a dull moment with you, huh." Danny commented.  
"I just need everyone to be on the lookout for a while, until we've figured out the connection and if Ester can hurt us in any way. OK?"


	2. Moon Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research. Bonding. Renovations. Shopping.
> 
> Old legends.
> 
> Distant relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate HTML and stupid internet connections going haywire when I finally am doing something of some sort of importance *grumble*  
> Well here's the next chapter.  
> Enjoy!

"So do you have anything for us?" Stiles asked Deaton when the pack had calmed down some.

"From what was said between you and your grandmother, you might be more than a normal Spark. What's your mothers family name?"

"Heidrich." John supplied making Deaton look surprised.

"You mean to tell me the son of the most prominent werewolf families to have existed, have made the first son in centuries from one of the oldest magical families, pregnant?!" His voice was laced with worry.

"Erm I am sure there is other men in that family-"

"No Stiles, you were the first male to be born into the family in a really long time. Ester had been both ecstatic and afraid when your mother told her about you."

"Heidrich men either married in or died in utero." Deaton added. "I know I said male pregnancies was rare but not unheard of before but a conception of this magnitude was written in the stars. I never thought I would be alive for this to play out. Your daughter will change the supernatural world."

"O-kay. I was concerned but now I am actually scared. What the actual fuck is going on?!"

"There's rumors that the Heidrich family are losing power, or rather have been for quite some time. And if your child would join her family, seeing as the child would be powerful without a doubt, Ester would most likely infuse herself and the magic users in the family with the power your child would bring the family." Deaton told them cradling his mug with tea. "I am not that versed with European magic families, I would like to contact some others to learn some more. If that would be alright?"

"You're asking permission, now?" One of Stiles' eye brow rose. "You aren't one to ask-"

"This is your family, Stiles. I was the Hales emissary and I have helped Scott, and you, I am a druid. My main goal has and will always be balance, so I would like to offer my assistances in this. Because should Ester Heidrich get a hold of your child there would not be much balance left for me to guard." Stiles nodded, told the vet to get a hold of people that could help, if there was anyone that had information Deaton was to share everything, Stiles grabbed his backpack - fishing out a business card, handed it to Deaton with the instructions that to give that contact info to anyone that wanted to share information with the Beacon Hill pack. Deaton left shortly after, biding them all a good night.

 

Stiles excused himself as he went up to his room, he was sitting on the bed when Derek walked in a few minutes later; "Sher- John sent Liam and Mason home since they have classes in the morning, Scott said you should call later. He went to the clinic, Deaton had gotten a call for a hurt animal and he would drive Kira and Malia home. Danny was saying goodbye when I went up, Chris and Lydia is with John and Melissa in the kitchen."

"Good. I think? I don't know. I was so happy this morning now I...it's not that I'm not happy about this-" He held his hand over his stomach. "but why couldn't we just have the 'ordinary' levels of worry when expecting? Why must there always be some kind of big bad out there?" Derek took Stiles free hand in his.

"We'll work it out. It will be fine, Stiles." Stiles turned towards Derek.

"How do you know? How can you be so calm about this?!"

"I know you, I know what you will do for your friends, for your family. I know what our pack will do to keep her-" He put his other hand over Stiles on his stomach, "safe. You are not alone in this. We're all here for you. I am here for you, if you want me too." Stiles cupped the older mans face in his hands, eyes searching his face. "If you let me, if you want, I want to be here for you and our daughter."

"Derek...you don't have-"

"This is not just me feeling responsible, I want to be here Stiles, I want to raise _our_ daughter with you. I want to be someone you and she can rely on. I want to be family, if that is something you want as well?" Stiles threw himself at the werewolf, as much as he could on his bed, his arms around Dereks shoulders and his face nuzzled at the junction where neck meets shoulder, not expecting it Derek fell back onto the bed, arms shooting out to wrap themselves around the younger mans waist. "I'll take that as yes?"

"Uh-hu" Stiles mumbled, moving his arms from under Derek to rest on his chest, he pulled himself up a bit to face the man under him. "We'll fight, I'll scream at you, I'll probably say things I don't mean in those moments, but please don't leave."

"If you don't leave I won't."

"I could never leave you, Sourwolf. I tired, that week I refused to talk with you and then showed up at your place at 3am, it sucked and I will never do it again." Stiles could feel Dereks chest vibrate when he chuckled.

"I agree. It sucked. I had packed a bag to drive to your dorm that morning, but you came to me so I didn't have too."

"So what you're saying here is that we could have been a couple-couple over a year ago? Dereeeeek! Communication, we need to work at it!" Stiles exclaimed rolling over to lie on his side next to Derek, one of his hands resting on the older mans chest.

"We'll work on it. I promise." He leaned over and kissed Stiles forehead. "Now however we should get downstairs before Lydia comes to drag us down."

 

Stiles mumbled something about missed opportunities as the two made their way down to the kitchen where Lydia was pouring tea for them, John, Chris and Melissa were sitting by the table so they joined them as Lydia served them their tea. "First off, I will be needing all of you in the coming months." Stiles stated, sipping his tea. "Chris, I know we haven't seen eye to eye much but I, we, will need your help to protect my family and our pack. If you can find anything about the Heidrichs, any allies or enemies they may have in the hunter community that would be great. Dad, I need you to find moms journals. I think she hid them somewhere in the house before she went to the hospital the last time." Both men nodded. "Melissa, I will be needing medical help with the baby. In a month or so I will start showing and I would prefer if I didn't have to go to the clinic to get check ups, so anything you think you could do to make that easier would be great."

"If we need to buy anything, let me know or just send the invoice to me." Derek added, Stiles eyes widen. "Don't argue Stiles. It's my money, if I want to used them to protect my family and make this easier in any way for you I will do it."

"Fine, for now. And Lydia, I will need your help-"

"Buying things, research, moral support, kick your ass when you eventually get some stupid idea. Yeah I know." She gave him a smile. "I'll be the best aunt."

"Do you still want to renovate the garage?" John asked, looking between his son and Derek.

"Why don't you just move-" Stiles held up a hand to stop Derek.

"I want to renovate the garage. I want to spend most of my pregnancy here in my childhood home where I right now feel the safest. It will be the smartest places, close to both the hospital and sheriff station. Yes, Derek, I know you and the wolves would prefer me staying at the house but I will stay here and I doubt my parents have any objections to the presence of pack here."

"No but if there is anything we will talk about it." John said. "And I am sure Derek can help us with the renovation, it shouldn't take too long for us with the packs help, unless there's anything we need to order."

"I think I can do that, we don't have much work right now. " Derek took Stiles hand in his. "If this is what you want to do then this is what we will do."

~{>《♥》<}~

The coming days passed in a blur of phone calls, mail conversations, books, throwing up at any hour of the day and looking at food in a new light, Stiles had now baned fried foods from the house, Isaac - of all people - had brought different ginger teas, ginger cookies and fresh fruit: "I read these things usually helps with morning sickness." It had earned the werewolf an embrace and a couple of tears before Stiles had rushed to yet another date with the porcelain chair. Isaac sat down next to him, rubbing his back, "I'll make you some tea and cut up some of the fruit, I read that having something in your stomach helps with the nausea, the acids have something to destroy that isn't your insides."

"Thank you, Isaac. I'll be out in a bit." Isaac nodded, left for the kitchen to make his friend some tea and cut up some strawberries he had gotten from the market this morning. Isaac was studying to become a nurse, he wanted to take care of others, especially children. After his father and his first year as a werewolf he realized that nursing was actually what he wanted to do, it helped that he got closed to Melissa during the time he lived with the McCalls, Melissa had shown him that he too could help others. "It smells heavenly in here." Stiles moaned as he sat down at the table, Isaac poured them tea, placed a plate with the strawberries and one with the ginger cookies on the table. "Ouch-hot-hot" Stiles waved his hands at his burnt tongue earning him a chuckled from Isaac.

"Who would have thought newly boiled water would be hot?"

"Har har Mr.I-have-finally-learned-Sarcasm! On a different note, these strawberries are delicious! I've been so caught up in everything else I didn't even think to check what I could do for my nausea or the puking!"

"They kinda go hand in hand. As long as you keep eating, small portions of fruits, protein snacks before bed and before you get up in the mornings should also help. Since you've already baned the fried food we don't have to worry about that. I am not sure if you have gotten any vitamins yet? I forgot to ask Melissa."

"Erm, no I have been meaning to get some but I keep forgetting. Also since when did you know all this?"

"I've been thinking about specializing as a neonatal or pediatric nurse. I want to work with children."

"That's great!" Stiles moved over to hug Isaac. "It might sound weird, but I am proud of you. You've grown a lot from the scared kid I shared the bench with at lacrosse." The werewolfs ears and cheeks pinked. "I am really glad you're in the pack."

"What's this?" Derek asked, a smile playing on his lips as he ruffled his former betas hear.

"Isaac wants to become a pediatric nurse!" Stiles beamed at Derek as the older man kissed his forehead.

"Or neonatal. I haven't decided." Isaac mumbled.

"You'll do great, which ever you decide to choose."

"See, I'm not the only one that believes in you!" Stiles exclaimed, munching on a cookie, before sipping on his tea. "Isaac this is great. I feel better already. Will you help me take care of the baby and myself during the pregnancy? Seeing as I barely even had the idea to find something for the nausea. Please? Pretty please!" "Um...sure? It's not like someone in the pack would have figured out something for you." "Yes, and you're the one that did. Melissa has been occupied with finding equipment so I haven't had the heart to ask her about anything yet."

"Stiles!" Derek looked sternly at his partner. "She has told you to go to her if there's anything you are wondering about and that she would help you find the answers to the things she couldn't answer."

"I know. I know." The younger werewolf rose from his seat, excused himself and said he would be back later with vitamins and some books for them. Derek sat down face-to-face with Stiles, his hands in the younger mans, squeezing slightly.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a lot going on right now. Have you heard anything from your contacts?"

"Ares, the werewolf in Greece, said he would send me what his pack have on male pregnancies. They appeared to have quite a lot about it, his father and aunt was both born from male pregnancies, Ares said it wasn't the first time it had happened in their pack either. He thought he would be able to send it to me in a couple of days, they don't have everything digitalized yet."

"That's good." He moved to gently caress Stiles face. "I was annoyed when you went overseas for those months, but since thanks to that we'll have more on how to best take care of you and our child, I might be able to move passed my jealousy."

"You were jealous? About what?"

"You found another pack in Greece, you couldn't stop talking about Ares. It sounded like he hung the moon."

"Oh my god! Ares is mated with this great human named Jasmine, they have two cubs. If anyone hung my moon it would be you, Sourwolf." He leaned over and kissed his wolf. "It's always been you."

"Oh really? What about Lydia?"

"What about her?"

"Lydia being a goddess, we are blessed to even be in her presence-"

"She is and we are. I love her. I am just not in love with her, I probably never was. She was, and I told her this years ago, a defense mechanism. Be loud about my love for this unattainable woman and I wouldn't have to face what I really felt nor would anyone bother me about it." Stiles moved closer. "Derek, I know this is new for us, none of us has really been in a relationship that was healthy. Usually there is dates and moving in with each other and all the ups and downs before kids are even discussed. We didn't get that, so if this is going to work for me, you and eventually for our child, we need to talk more. No, I know we've talked more these last days, but we need to keep up with it. I don't want to wake up one morning and you're gone without saying anything as I assume you don't want it to happen to you. It's okay to be annoyed and angry at each other every now and then, it wouldn't be us if we didn't bicker, as well as it's alright to need alone time. I will not hold it against you if you need time for yourself, as I hope you won't hold it against me when I need time as well. I am rambling a bit now, but what I want to say is that I care about you, I want you to be happy and I want you to remember that when I eventually put my foot in my mouth." Derek pulled the younger man into his lap and nuzzled is neck.

"I will try my best. I will work on my communication with you and the pack. And the last part goes for you too. I know I am broody and 'grumpy' but I think, hope, that you and our child will be able to get me to open up more and let you in. I want this." Stiles combed his fingers through the dark hair of the werewolf, Derek leaned into the touch and looked into the whiskey colored eyes of the man carrying his child. "I want you." He placed soft kisses on to the pale skin of the neck he'd nuzzled, earning a gasp from the man in his lap.

"If-if you want to continue this we need to..." Derek nibbled on the earlobe he'd kissed his way to. "Ah, please, not here." Stiles yelped as Derek stood, moving the younger man to be carried - bridal style - walking towards the stairs, where he stopped, sighed, put Stiles down leaning his forehead against Stiles'.

"Your father is home."

~{>《♥》<}~

"Okay this is getting frustrating!" Stiles exclaimed from the sofa. "I can't take my Adderall and I can't drink anything with caffeine! I'm exhausted and my mind is running on overdrive! I'm not allowed to help with the renovations, none of you are letting me carry anything!"

"Stiles," Melissa sat down on the coffee table, putting down a cup of herbal tea. "don't you have any reading to do? Or work? Or maybe start that journal the werewolf pack from Greece suggested, to add more to the over all information of male pregnancies?"

"I turned in the last things for work this morning, waiting for them to send me something new. I've read all the 'What to expect when expecting' books all of you have brought me. I started with the journal when Ares suggested it last week. I've read all the things Ares sent, I even translated one of the journals from Polish - no we don't know how that ended up in their archive. Cora would bring what she could on her way back from South America. And since I am not even allowed to go to the attic to search for moms journals I currently have nothing to do."

"Erm...take a walk?" He put his fingers up, one by one, when he got to three Derek was in the living-room followed by Liam and Isaac. "Where do you want to go?" "I can come with you." "I could go for a walk." The three men said, in the same breath.

"Derek, don't you have work to do? Isaac I thought you had a test to study for? And if you want, since I won't be allowed to leave the house alone, Liam care to take a walk." The two older werewolves looked a bit sheepishly when Stiles pointed out what they where supposed to be doing, Liam looked happy to help and if Stiles didn't know better he looked like he was gloating towards the other two.

"You're not showing that much yet so if you want, go to the store for the things _someone_ " She glanced at Derek. "forgot to get yesterday. And we can bake and make dinner when you two come back?"

"Sounds good to me. And since Liam is going with me, I don't want to hear any complains and I don't need to be called or bombarded with texts during the hour we will be gone from the house. Is that clear?!" Liam helped him up from the sofa, now at nine weeks he might not have trouble getting up himself he did however get hit with nausea if he didn't have help to rise slowly. The other werewolves nodded in agreement, Stiles kissed Isaac on his cheek and kissed Derek quickly on the mouth. Melissa handed him a list of the things they needed, hugged him and they said their good byes.

"I know Scott is the Alpha..." Liam started when they had walked half way to the store.

"But?" Stiles continued, glancing at the younger man, Liam hadn't been that on-board with the supernatural but he had grown into himself both as a young man and as a werewolf.

"I know this doesn't make sense, but it's like even if Scott has the last say, it's you and Derek, mostly you, that are running this pack. I am in no way complaining, it's just an observation we made."

"You and Mason?"

"And Malia. We talked about it a couple of weeks ago and now with the two of you having a baby it feels even more true. I mean, Derek is more than just a Beta yet not completely an Alpha. And if you were a wolf we all believe you would have been at least second, if not Alpha-"

"I would never have been Alpha, I can agree I make things happen but I am not Alpha material."

"But that's the thing, you and Derek makes the perfect Alpha. We figured the two of you would eventually just get out of your asses and admit that you love each other, especially these last couple of years when you two started...erm, you know. Neither of you have had another partner since your second year i collage."

"You seem to know a lot considering both I and Derek rarely talk about other relationships around the pack."

"Just because you don't talk about it doesn't mean we don't know about it." "I am not sure what you want me to say, Liam."

"Nothing, I just wanted to get that out there." Liam held up the door for Stiles to enter the store. "Kira said it best, we have True Alpha and we have an Alpha pair in our ragtag bunch of sups and humans." Stiles smiled, it was nice to be looked up to, that Liam and the others felt safe to talk with him about even things like this made him happy. He might not agree completely with what Liam was saying but he could see where he was coming from. Especially since Lydia had made mentions about similar things just a week ago when they had been shopping for a crib.

~{>《♥》<}~

During week ten they finished the garage, moved down all the things Stiles wanted and would need in his new room, some of Dereks things and clothes found their way there as well. Derek had bought them a bigger bed, it would fit the pack when they piled together. They had painted the walls with a moss-green color with some lighter green 'squiggles' (Lydia had some name for them but Stiles could probably not have cared less), they had made it so it was one door into the house and one that led out to the backyard, so they wouldn't need to go through the front door to get inside. The downstairs bathroom was pretty much just outside the door into the house. Half of the room was empty, to be filled with things for the baby to have her close when she got there. The ultrasound machine, Stiles wasn't sure he wanted to know how they got a hold of that, was in one of the wardrobes, to be close at hand when needed. They would stack said wardrobe with things they would need, when they would deliver the baby.

Fortunately for Stiles, 98% of all the pregnancies he had come across had not started to lactate, which would have started to make an appearance if he would 'suffer' from it. They had yet to figure out how they would deal with the blood loss Stiles would suffer during the C-section, stealing blood was something they talked about but as John had said, they had a while left to figure it out. Now all of them could hear the babies heartbeat, even if it took the ultrasound for the humans to hear it. "It sounds so much stronger now." Stiles noted. "It was barely there before."

"That's because she's stronger now. That you even managed to pick up a heartbeat at seven weeks is unusual." Isaac added.

"Isaac, this entire situation is unusual." Melissa pointed out as she wiped the gel off Stiles stomach.

"Not what I meant and you both know it." He pouted as he rolled the machine back into the wardrobe. "I was just-"

"Stiles!" Lydia walked into the room, followed by two, well mountains of bags and boxes. "Boys but the things over there." She directed the walking mountains to the empty side of the room. "Since you didn't want to join me, I went shopping alone-" 'Hey!' Jordan and Danny exclaimed as the now wasn't buried in mountains of bags and boxes. "-with the help of those to lovely gentlemen, and I got you and my niece a couple of things." She beamed at him.

"A couple of things? Lydia, you have a minor store over there." He pointed at the previously empty part of his room. "Not that I am not happy that you want to buy your niece something but you might have gone a bit over-"

"The stroller and changing table should arrive tomorrow, Friday at latest." She ignored him and started looking through the bags. "I bought you some comfortable clothes for when you can't wear your usual, you complained about your pants the other day. I will admit that I might have gone a little overboard with the clothes for my niece though, but I just couldn't resist. And it's not like I have anything else I want to spend my money on." With that she started showing all the different dresses, skirts, pants, shirt, shoes and blankets, towels and all other things a child might need. It warmed his heart when she held up several superheroes onesies and a Batman towel, yet another reason he loved her.

 

A couple hours later Stiles were folding and hanging up some of the clothes, that he just had gotten out from the dryer, when Derek came through the back door. "What's all this?" He motioned to all the clothes and things all over the room.

"Lydia went shopping." Stiles answered with a smile, hanging up one of the few pink things Lydia had actually bought. "She was just gonna buy a couple of things. There's a stroller and changing table coming later. How was work?" Derek pulled him in for a hug and a quick kiss.

"Mrs. Lorens has changed her mind yet again, now she wants a dam. With some koi."

"Will this be next to the gazebo or instead of something else?" "She doesn't want a gazebo any more." He sighed, leaning his head on his lovers should. "I wanted to scream at her. I am glad it was one of Masons days today, I am not sure of I would have survived."

"How is Mason? I haven't talked with him in a while." Stiles moved to put some of the socks in the dresser Derek built for their daughter. "He was supposed to go on a date last I heard."

"Yeah, it went well, as far as I know. They are going on a date on Saturday."

"Speaking of, Cora should be back on Saturday. I hope she had some better luck with finding something in Europe." "We haven't heard anything from your grandmother in weeks-"

"It took her over a decade before she contacted me after mom passed, I doubt a few weeks, or months, matter all that much to her. From what we got so far, she won't be able to leach of the power of a child until said child is two. So unless we manage to stop her permanently before our daughter turns two I won't relax." Derek took his hand and moved them over to the bed.

"Did the coven from Scotland get in touch with you?"

"Celeste, their high priestess, said she would contact the packs she knows about and she sent me what they had about Lady Moon. It should arrive tomorrow. Celeste is not a big believer of the 'modern' things in life."

"Good. How about a nap before we start with dinner?" Stiles laid down on his side, Derek placed himself behind him, one arm over him hand on the barely there bump on Stiles stomach. "We won't let anything happen to her." Derek whispered nuzzling against his neck.

 

"Hello losers!" Cora greeted as she walked through the front door, hugging her brother. "How is my niece and her father?"

"We're both good, Cora." Stiles smiled as he walked over to the Hale siblings. "I hope the trip went well." She enveloped him in a gentle embrace.

"I will have you know I did not tear any ones throat out with my teeth. No matter what Charlotte might say when you speak with her next."

"O~kay. Good to know." He placed a hand over his stomach. "Maybe you shouldn't take after your aunts to much, ya hear."

"Of course she should, her aunts are bad-asses." Scott added, putting down Coras suitcase. "All of them."

"At least her uncle knows what's what." Kira chuckled, hugging Cora and moving them into the living-room. "Before I tell you all the fun I had, lets get down to business. Everyone is here right?"

"We will fill the boys in when they get back later." John answered, handing Cora a cup of tea, joining Melissa on one of the couches.

"What I could gather, most of the Heidrich have died, it's only Ester, her youngest daughter Agata and a couple of in-laws. They don't seem to have much when it comes to allies, enemies on the other hand are quite a few. Though most seem to leave them alone for now. Still not sure if it's good or bad for us. The werewolf pack in Warsaw would contact us, that's what their emissary told me at least. They should have more on the Heidrich, as both families originated in Warsaw." She pulled out a couple of old looking leather bound books from her messenger bag. "These are journals, legends and stories I've found all over the continent concerning the **_Aiday_** , I had a bit of trouble getting around that. I wasn't sure if it was a name, if it referred to a supernatural being or if it maybe it was a place. It's a Turkish name, literary meaning _Moon Child_. One of the texts speaks about Aiday being born from the _Heart_ and the _Ruler of the people_ " Stiles stared at his father and John stared back mouth open wide.

"Are you sure? What word did they use?" He visibly swallowed.

"In the Polish text I think they use, Tade-ta-" "Tadeusz?" John asked. Cora nodded.

"That text had a little too many weird words I could barely even just read them, let alone pronounce them out load."

"Okay, so...I guess there's a legend or whatever about our child." Stiles grabbed Dereks hand in his, Derek was glad his partner didn't have werewolf strength and glad he had his healing.

"What are you-" John interrupted Scott;

"Genim Tadeusz Stilinski. That's Stiles whole name. Tadeusz the Polish version of Thaddeus, meaning Heart. Could also be derived from Theodore which means Gift of God. But-"

"Derek, low german, derived from Theodoric meaning ruler of the people." Lydia added, cellphone in hand. "I want to read these books but from your names, the fact Lady Moon blessed the two of you I would venture a guess that your child would be this Aiday, this Moon Child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some might have noticed I changed my spelling of Isaac, apparently my spelling and the shows spelling didn't match so I changed it. 
> 
> I have one smut scene written for the next chapter - or I am hoping to use it for the next chapter.
> 
> I hope to keep up a weekly update for this. Might do a break over Christmas, seeing as I wont even be home. But we'll see. 
> 
> Feel free to comment on anything out of place or you know anything in general. Always looking to improve, especially since English is my second language.


	3. Guardians of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old _friend_ comes for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there will be a LOT of things, names/ranks, thrown out in this chapter so it's a bit shorter than my previous two.
> 
> If you're wondering anything don't hesitate to ask (If it's something I'll explain in a later chapter, I will tell you).  
> Also, the smut I wrote for this chapter didn't make it, the opportunity for sexy-times didn't arrive ): Main reason I am posting early - in hopes it will make up for the lack of smut...

Lydia and Stiles had taken over the kitchen table, books, journals, laptops and notepads scattered all over it, they hadn't found any hint on what Ester would want with his child - besides the obvious that the child would be powerful. Cora had left to shower and rest up an hour after she came over, Derek and John had gone out to fill Liam, Mason and Jordan in on what was going on. Melissa had, after making sure Lydia and he had everything they would need, gone to the hospital for her shift. Isaac and Malia went home with Kira and Scott, Danny was currently working by his own computer at the kitchen island, coffee by his side.  
"I did a quick search for Aiday," Danny started, sipping his coffee, "from what I got so far, there's several legends and so-called prophecies about her. She is born under the watchful eye of Badr, Lady Moons high priest. It should be noted the name Badr means Full Moon, so I am not certain it would actually be a person. Her parents are, according to a couple legends, supposed to be two of the Goddesses most beloved guardians and Children, Hale, ruler of Armies, and Genim, heart of knowledge."  
"If I didn't know better I would have thought someone wrote this shit just to screw with us." Stiles grumbled, chewing on some crackers.  
"Oh wait for it, there's more." Danny turns to them. "It's not just about you, Derek and your baby. Most of us are in here." They both look at him to continue. "Several of her Guardians are mentioned, not always by name but I think it's the meanings of the names in their place. 'Her unwavering protector' most likely refers to Liam, '..the Painted warrior', Scott. Then there is Maiden Hale-"  
"Cora." Lydia supplies, pouring herself some more tea. "Are there any 'From Lydia' in there?"  
"No but there is mentioning of the Revenant of the Moon. Which could be referring to you, seeing as revenant and banshee is not that different, in the basics."  
"Danny, print those out so we can work on them together." Stiles says getting up. "I however need to use the bathroom. Be right back." Stiles leaves, Danny starts the printer.  
"I think we should-" Lydia started when there was a knock on the front door, eyebrow raising in a silent question to Danny. "Lydia would you?" Stiles asks from the bathroom, she replies with a yes and Danny joins her at the front door.

"Hello there." A man in his early thirties stood on the front porch, clad in a gray three piece suit, with a light blue dress shirt matching his eyes, he was around Dannys height, broad shoulders, lean, dark skin. "I'm a bit early but I hope that is alright, Miss Martin, Mr. Mahealani."  
"I'm sorry, you are?" In true Lydia Martin fashion, she put her hand on her hip and looked him over, sizing him up.  
"No, I am sorry Ms Martin. How rude of me. I am Keenan." The man, Keenan, held out his hand for the two of them to shake it, his face lit up with a bright smile.  
"Who's at the door?" Stiles asked, walking up to them, stopped abruptly when he was at the door. "Keenan?" His voice was small, a bare whisper, shock written in his face.  
"Gen! Long tim-" As Keenan took a step towards Stiles, he was met with a door to his face. "Stiles? What's going on!?" Lydia demanded, looking between her friend and the now closed front door. "Who is he? How does he know our names?"  
"Fuck!" Stiles cursed, dragging his hands down his face. "Shitshitshitshit."  
"Hey!" Danny placed his hands on either of Stiles shoulders. "Should I call Derek?" That got their friend out of his freak out.  
"No. We're just gonna-"  
"Slamming the door in my face is not the proper way to welcome someone home." Keenan said, voice a little muffled by the door. "I thought you would be glad to have me home now with the pre-" In the coming seconds Stiles had opened the door, dragged Keenan inside, slammed the door closed and was glaring at the older man.  
"Glad? Are you insane?! No don't answer that. I know you are!" Stiles walked to the sofa, sitting down. "What are- more importantly Why are you here?" Lydia took a seat next to her friend, Danny stood at the back of the sofa with a hand on his friends shoulder.  
"Aw come on. You're having a baby of course I am here."  
"How do you even know that?"  
"Ares and Charlotte both contacted me, so I packed and took the next flight here. Though I got here a bit early. I am sorry for that."  
"Sorry for being early but not sorry you're here...great."  
"I'm confused." Danny mumbled.  
"Where is John? Oh and your baby daddy?"  
"Keenan. Shut. Up." Stiles stood again. "Sit. While I go make some calls, don't move, don't speak. Preferably don't even breath." Keenan looked like he wanted to say something but the glare coming his way made him seal his lips with the imaginary sipper and sat down in the armchair closest to him. Stiles moved in to the kitchen, told Danny to keep an eye on Keenan and Lydia to send a text to the pack to get back home when they have the chance as he picked up his cellphone making a call. "Hey Stiles! What's-" "Why oh why my dear friend did you call Keenan?"  
"Is he there? That was fast." Stiles sighed.  
"Not the point."  
"He told me to give him a call when you started asking about male pregnancies. I thought he was crazy, you know more than usual when he said it a couple of years ago, but then you asked so I told him." Ares explained. "Shouldn't I have? He's family, right?"  
"He told you that years ago?"  
"Yeah just after we took down those trolls outside of Sparta."  
"That's...four years ago...I wasn't even with Derek then...I..." He cursed again. "Ares, do you know what he is?"  
"Nah, I tried figure it, but now after a decade I still have no clue. I just know he's one of the good guys."  
"Ares..." He sighed again. "While I have you on the line, what do you know of Guardians of the Moon?"  
"What like Sailor Moon?" Ares could hear a thunk from the other side. "Or like werewolves and magical Guardians of the Moon?"  
"Oh my god! I am not sure what to say! Sailor Moon, really Ares?!" Stiles exclaimed.  
"I gather you meant the other."  
"YES!"  
"Erm, there's stories about the Moons Guardians, her priests, priestess, the mistresses and her revenant. Mom used to tell us them as bedtime stories. He who laughs was my favorite, always caring for their people, doing his utmost to please the Goddess and her children. I really love the story about when he protects Aiday from one of the- I don't remember the exact name, but it's something with power and heathen."  
"Can you send me Everything you can on those stories? As fast as you can?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll ask mom for the books and send you the scans. But Stiles. What's this about?"  
"I am not entirely sure yet, but I believe we are the moon guardians, me and my pack." He was met with silence on the other end. "You still there?"  
"Ye-eah. I...I'll get you what I have. Mom might call you later. Be safe."  
"Ok. You too." He dialed Charlottes number. "How long have you know Keenan?"  
"Hello to you too kid, I am fine thanks for asking." Came the snarky response.  
"Char, please just answer my questions."  
"I've known him my whole life. He's been a friend to the family for generations."  
"Hmph, do you know what he is?"  
"No. Just that he's one of the good guys."  
"Ares said the same thing..."  
"How is Ares? I haven't talked to him or his mother-"  
"Char, what do you know of the Moons Guardians?" She told him what Ares said, though her favorite had been Honey, a strong female that went far to protect Lady Moons children, that she was a healer and protector. Much like he who laughs. Though he looked up to her, like a son looked up at his mother. She was also the mother of the Painted warrior, a man that even though he might not always have the best ideas, his heart was in the right place. He fought for justice and preferred to look at any way to avoid a fight, not because he wasn't a good soldier - he was one of the best - but because he believed violence only brought more violence. Stiles swallowed hard when she went silent. "Send me everything you have on them?"  
"Of course."  
"If you can, I would ask you to come here. I might need you, my pack might need you." She didn't ask just told him she would be on the next plane out.

"Keenan." Stiles sat down opposite the older man, whom had tossed off his suit jacket and buttoned up a couple of buttons on his shirt. "I know you knew my mom, you knew of her linage, you also knew I would ask Ares about male pregnancies. You have been a family friend to Charlotte for generations. If I was on speaking turns with my grandmother I am sure she would also know you." Keenan nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "You said you arrived here early, how early?"  
"I think I was supposed to arrive sometime during week thirteen."  
"You're two weeks early." Keenan shrugged.  
"It's not like much happens in these two weeks either way."  
"How do you know that?"  
"How does anyone know anything, Genim?" Danny served them tea, Stiles wasn't sure when he'd gone to make it but he was glad he had.  
"We read, we experience, we learn." He answered, cupping his hands around his cup. "We live."  
"And so have I. I have gathered my knowledge from all the places I've visited. All the people I've met. All the things I've seen."  
"You look human, you're not using any type of glamor, I don't think you're a shifter. There's a certain smell to them and neither Ares or Charlotte mention knowing what you are, so an ordinary magic user is out of the question. Then again there really isn't anything ordinary about you."  
"The same can be said about you." Keenan said matter-of-fact-ly, drinking more of his tea. "You just haven't had the chance to see what I have, learn what I have. But in time I believe you're know more about any and everything than you could possibly imagine."  
"I am just a human, adept yes, but still just human." Stiles pointed out, earning a snort from both of his friends. "What?"  
"Stiles, there's nothing ordinary about you." Danny stated, Lydia nodded in agreement.  
"Have you seen me? I am the freaking epitome of ordinary!"  
"At age 16 your best friend got turned into a supernatural creature and you figured it out by yourself, you helped him learn control and despite being human and scared you took care of him. Help this town. You went up against a feral Alpha werewolf to save people you barely knew." Danny continued. "You drove the woman you'd loved since second grade to help her boyfriend from killing everyone you cared about because You figured out what they had was important. You put your own feelings aside, you'd been tortured just hours before!"  
"You've always put others before yourself. Just look at how you take care of your father. I'm not saying you're not a jerk and a asshole sometime when you do this, but you're still doing it. People threw so much shit at you, an ordinary person wouldn't have fought back like you've done." Lydia added.  
"Stiles, man, you fought a Darach, an Alpha pack and-"  
"Gen you got possessed by a centuries old dark spirit, it's dead and you're still here. And lets not forget the vampires, trolls, pixies, witches and werewolves you've fought since then." Keenan smiled at him.  
"Berserker, insane were-cougars and equally insane undead werewolf." Lydia beamed at the last part. "Lets not forget the hunters and you know your 'run of the mill' bat-shit-crazy humans."  
"Oh and the fact that you are magic. Not just adept to it. You are magic. There's reason She blessed you to carry this child." Keenan somber, putting a hand on Stiles stomach. "I know it's a lot to go through, kid, but trust me, it's all worth it. The people you've lost helps you appreciate the once you love. The fights you lost made you stronger and smarter for the fights that came after. You didn't stop living when life kept kicking you down. You stood up, crawled sometimes and sometimes you had help, but you got up and kept living. You, my friend, are not an 'ordinary human'." Derek and John rushed through the front door at that moment, most of the pack stumbling in after them. Both of the older men stopped when they saw Keenan, confusion riddled their faces.  
"Keenan?" They both asked, looking at each other right after.  
"Ah, John, Derek. I hope you both are well. Come join us." Keenan motioned for the other areas of the living room. "Miss Martin could I bother you with putting on a kettle for everyone?" Her eyes narrowed at him but she went into the kitchen to make tea as the rest of them sat down, Derek next to Stiles.  
"What are you doing here, Keenan?" Derek asked, John mumbling under his breath: _Haven't aged a day, of course he's a sup_.  
"I'm here for the baby." Keenan smiled. "No. Not like that." He rushed to add. "Just to be here for the process, helping." Several eyebrows rose at that.  
"Keenan, I would say it's nice to see you. But seeing as you haven't aged a day since you came to visit Claudia I think there's more to everything that I thought." John said when Lydia handed him a cup of coffee, she knew some of them preferred java over the teas Stiles (read: Isaac and Melissa) had stacked a cabinet with.  
"I am truly sorry about Claudia. She was a friend and nothing can remove the hole she left in our life," Keenan smiled softly. "what we can do is fill it with new memories, never removing or replacing the ones with her, as I believe she would have wanted."  
"You're right. Now, however, care to explain what's going on here?" He sighed, put his tea down on the coffee table before looking around the room.  
"I'll do my best to answer every and any questions you might have, I will however not answer everything, I literally can not answer some questions as I am sworn not to talk about some things. So I ask that though you'll get annoyed and possibly angry please do not direct that at me." They glanced at each other, all of the turning towards Stiles waiting to follow his lead.  
"Alright, I think that seems fair." Before he continued his phone rang, he excused himself and moved to the kitchen.

"Lets start with some easy things first, my name is Keenan as most of you should have gathered, I've lived for a long time. I am a friend to many supernatural beings, I don't say this to brag or threaten, just to let you know I know about and of a lot of different beings, some not around anymore. I was friends with Genims mother, Claudia, as well as Talia Hale and her mother before her. No, I am not human, not entirely and haven't been for a very long time. I can not shift into anything. I am not magic nor very adept at it but I have magic."  
"That doesn't make much sense." Liam spoke from his seat in the middle of the sofa, between Kira and Mason.  
"I guess not. But it's what I am." He shrugged.  
"Do you get visions, read the future or something along those lines?" Danny asked.  
"A long those lines yes."  
"Ever the avoiding prick." Stiles spoke when he walked back.  
"Is Alina and Ares on their way?" Shock flashed for a moment over Stiles face, before sighing.  
"I am not even gonna ask how you know, but yes Ares and his mother is on their way." Stiles joined Derek again. "What I will ask is this, are you a Guardian, Priest or something else for the Goddess?" Keenan beamed brightly at his question.  
"You have yet to disappoint me Genim. A very good question. And yes, I am something else for the Goddess. Sadly I can not talk about what, exactly, but now that you asked the right question I believe you should be able to piece things together when you learn more. Please ask more."  
"Can you, will you tell me about the Guardians?"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"I don't know much at all right now. I know of Honey Bee, He who laughs, and the 'names' of the Painted Warrior, the Unwavering Protector and Maiden ruler of Armies, as well as Hale and Genim." Keenan nodded.  
"Well there is three advisers among the Guardians, Honey Bee, White and He who's Graced by God. You have the base, He who works with Stone and Justice from God. Then you have the Revenant of the Moon with her mate, He who Descend." He stopped to drink some more tea.  
"Sorry, but man you'll have to run this by me later I need to get back to the clinic, there was an accident with several dogs." Scott rose quickly from his seat, kissed Kira on her cheek.  
"No worries man, go save the woodland creatures!" Kira chuckled. "Speaking of, any of you that don't really feel up for Q&A and story time are free to continue with whatever it was I pulled you from when I asked you here." With that Liam, Mason and Malia excused themselves after Stiles promised to give them the highlights. So now they where only seven of them left, Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Danny, Chris, Kira and John.

"The core of the Guardians are He who rules Armies, Hale, the Heart of Knowledge, Genim, with He who laughs, the Painted Warrior, the Fox, the Unwavering Protector and the Maiden close by. And that should be all of them, no wait there's the Beloved and Little truthful one. There, all 16 of them."  
"So there is one that we are missing then, seeing as we are 15 now." Lydia said, when she'd counted them in her head. "I can figure out some of them with our pack. I am however not sure I want to look to deeply for this supposedly mate of mine. So Keenan, what can you tell us about Aiday?"  
"Ah lovely little Aiday, loved by the Goddess. Not only a child of the Moon but blessed like her father by Mother. Feared and revered. Soot out for her wisdom, her kindness. Though most love her, she has enemies, especially amongst the Heathen Powers. The Goddess asked her servants to keep their eyes out for Aiday, especially when her Guardians can't always keep their eyes on Aiday alone. They need to serve all of the Goddess children, not just the one she blessed them with."  
"Great. No pressure little one." He stroke a hand over his stomach, Derek gently placed his hand over Stiles. "So we're, according to these stories, supposed to be Guardians of the Moon, my, Our child is supposed to be not only a born wolf but she's supposed to inherent magic as well. This is just swell. And then you say she'll be in danger and we can't do anything to keep her safe..."  
"Genim-"  
"Stiles. Please call me Stiles."  
"Sorry I can't do that. I know your name so I have to use it. But I'll try and refrain from using it."  
"Please. It's what mom called me. It's her name to use. And I should have told you so earlier."  
"I am sorry." Keenan leaned over, gently squeezing the younger mans knee. "I think we should stop for now. You need food, sleep and cuddles to calm you." He removed his hand, smiling softly at the core of his Goddess Guardians. It had been such a long time since he last saw them.

Isaac came over when Stiles had gotten down for a nap and started with food for the people still at the house and for the once that said they would come over later. Lydia and Danny had filled him in on the new arrival when he'd called when he got off work, an older man named Keenan. Isaac could barely stay in the living room when he'd introduced himself, Isaac had just said he needed to start with dinner, almost sprinting in to the kitchen. He was glad the only were in the house was Derek and he was currently  probably spooning with Stiles in their room - yeah it was only the parents-to-be that didn't call it their room - and he was not likely to comment on the rapid beating of his heart if he could hear it. He hadn't felt anything remotely like this since Allison. He knew he was attracted to both genders, he'd been in relationships after Ally. But feeling something so strongly after just laying his eyes on a person, never happened before. With Ally it had been gradually, nothing like this, this was like getting hit by a freaking freight train! He went to the fridge getting the vegetables out, tripping on air when he saw Keenan walking into the kitchen.  
"Whoa there," Keenan grabbed him before he could fall. "You ok?"  
"Um..." He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit clumsy. Thanks."  
"No worries, Isaac. Would you like some help?" Keenan picked up the the cabbaged, putting it on the island. "What are you making?"  
"Just a stir fry. Healthy for the Sheriff, Stiles and the baby." Isaac placed the rest of the veggies on the island before getting the pan out.  
"You are a good caretaker." Keenan said, rinsing off the veggies., ' _You've always been_ '. Isaac nodded a thanks, they chat about Isaacs studies, his feelings about the pregnancy, Keenan only ask a few things to keep Isaac talking, Isaac is barely aware of how much he actually share with this man that's basically a stranger to him.

Stiles closes and locks the door when they both have walked inside, Derek moved to his armchair grabbing his book from the bedside table. They had learned that Stiles relaxed much better if Derek was in the room, so when Derek was home and Stiles needed a nap he would join him in the room with a book or if he was tired he would lay down for a nap as well. This time though Stiles seemed to have other ideas, he walked over putting Dereks book away as he straddled Dereks lap, putting his arms on his shoulders, hands gently tugging at his dark hair to tilt his head back as Stiles captured the wolfs lips with his. Derek put his hands on Stiles hips, stroking his thumbs over the bone, swallowing the moan that left the younger man in that moment, they had started getting intimate over the weeks since they'd found out about Stiles being pregnant, never really doing more than making out and the occasional hand- or blowjob. Not from lack of trying though, it usually didn't get far as there was always someone around, Stiles had suggested soundproofing their room but his father had not gone for that idea. A knock on the door made them both sigh into their kiss.  
"Son?" Johns voice sounded concern, with a quick kiss to his wolfs lips he walked over to the door, locking up and smiling at his father. "Oh, I-I didn't-"  
"It's alright dad." He assured his father, he had started giving up on the possibility of him and Derek ever actually having 'proper' sex any time soon. He motioned for his dad to come inside the room. "So what's up?"  
"Oh you mean _besides_ my son being pregnant with a werewolf, my dead wife's mother being out to get at my grandchild, a friend of Claudia turning up looking exactly the same as he did when he visited 15 years ago, learning that there's a possibility for my family and friends of being some kind of reincarnation of servants to the Moon Goddess?"  
"Yeah, you know, besides that." Neither son nor father could suppress a smile.  
"Honestly," John sat down at the chest at the end of the bed. "I need more information. I need to learn how to keep you all safe. I need to know that no matter what happens, your child, my granddaughter, will live a good, happy life, where she won't be used for nefarious purposes."  
"Nefarious, dad, really?"  
"I agree with your father." Derek added, still in his chair. "We need to figure this out. I know that we have, friends, coming to help, but whe need some way of monitoring Ester and her family."  
"I had Danny use some of his contacts to get some eyes and preferably ears on them." He told them. "When Char, Ares and Alina gets here we will have more help to figure out the legend part of this and we'll do our best to pry any and all information we can out of Keenan. He might not be able to tell us everything, but with the right questions he should be able to piece this together, he even said so himself."  
"I am glad I raised you to think ahead." John murmured.  
"We've had it far to easy these last couple of years, it was bound to come bite us in the ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep interrupting them, for that I am sorry. There will be sex in their future! I promise!
> 
> What happen with Isaac and Keenan was not planed, in the least. I wasn't even planing on Isaac having any feelings for anyone (except the love he has for his pack), Keenan kinda worked his way in the mix either way - he does that. Keep doing things I haven't even planed or even considered. He's a sneaky bastard ;)


	4. Remembering Moon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken so much time. Being sick apparently stumps the writing process for me this time around.
> 
> EDIT 2015/05/22:  
> I am hoping to continue this soon again. The beginning of this year brought many things, as I might have said before, me and my partner have decided to try having a baby. In February I took a test and it was positive, sadly in the end of March I suffered a miscarriage which led to me bleeding for over two weeks after and no in May my body is finally back on track and we can start trying again. So it's been a trying time, and I haven't had the heart and write on this story.   
> But I am feeling better so I hope I'll be able to post something for you guys soon!  
> Take care!

~{>《♥》<}~

  
He was now in week 12 of his pregnancy, last week before the second trimester, a stepping stone from what he'd read, less risks of miscarriage - no matter what the others said about it, it scared him, he truly did not want to lose this child, he had wowed that he would do any and everything in his power to keep his child safe when he'd found out he was carrying. Alina and Ares had arrived just a couple of days ago, having a female werewolf that had gone through several pregnancies was comforting, even though they were from a different pack - Derek hadn't been overly pleased with himself when he managed to snarl and growl at both of the visiting werewolves when they came close to Stiles, he had at least managed to get it down to a rumble in his chest now, logic getting the upper hand over his protective instincts. Alina had just chuckled and told them about Ares father, Teresi had barely let his own mother(his at the time Alpha) close to Alina when she carried their first born, so she didn't hold it against Derek and she was a bit surprised he hadn't been more so with the rest of them, Keenan especially.

Alina had told them about things they most likely will experience with a werewolf pregnancy, that Derek would have a much harder time being away from his pregnant mate - they had both tired to dispute her, she'd just given them a look of 'Really boys.' - Stiles would crave even more protein, he'd need to be around the pack all the time. Stiles had looked a bit discomforted by that fact, Alina added that it probably wouldn't be that he would need several of them around all the time, just one or two of them with him at all times, he'd sighed in relief.

Stiles opened the fridge, looked at the empty shelves then back to the kitchen table where most of his friends and pack was crowed around - discussing this and that, comparing what they had found out so far with the information Ares and Alina had brought with them, he cleared his throat in hopes of getting their attention. No response. He closed the fridge, started scribbling out a note and a list, he picked up his car keys, Isaac caught his movements, so he titled his head towards the door and help up his keys. Isaac nodded and they moved out the door moments later.  
"I left a note." Stiles said as they got in the car. "I have my phone and I wouldn't have left alone either."  
"I doubt you would ever do anything intentionally to get in trouble, now that is, before, not so much." He said with a chuckle, Stiles smiled.  
"Thanks for the vote of confident, pup." He turned, put the car in reverse and backed out from the driveway. "Seriously though, I am feeling a bit claustrophobic in the house and I need to get out while I still can. I haven't gotten much larger yet, but with just one of my tees you can see the bulge that is my growing child. I love all of you guys and I can already feel the pull Alina was talking about, but right now I just need some air - and well groceries since we can't seem to be able to trust the shopping to the others." Isaac got them a cart while Stiles locked up when they got to the store parking lot. It had become so easy shopping the two of them, talking about what foods to make, explaining a new recipe one of them wanted to try out, just something normal and easy for once. Isaac stopped mid-sentence when he crashed right into Stiles back, as he had stopped in the middle of the tea aisle, he looked passed his friend at what had made him stop dead in his tracks. A woman, older than them, maybe in her thirties, the easiest way for him to describe her would be: A female Stiles, softer curves on her body, had he not known Stiles was an only child he would have presumed it was an older sister.  
"Agata?" Stiles whispered. "Why-what?" She smiled and walked a bit closer.  
"You look so much like your mother."  
"If I didn't know better I would have thought you were twins and not just her baby sister." He grabbed Isaacs wrist. "I told Ester that neither of you would have anything to do with...my family."  
"My mother has always been so straight to the point, so steadfast in her convictions, she should really work on compromising every once in a while."  
"I gather you want a compromise, I'll say it again, there is nothing that you could possibly offer that would ever get me to have you near my child." Isaac could smell the magic sipping out from his friend, they'd learn a few different smells of magic from both users and creatures, but nothing had smelled like this. It was such a serene smell - don't ask him how a smell could be serene.  
"That's where you are wrong nephew," that word could have been said by Peter with how much hate it was said. "my mother might not have anything to offer, but I do. I can give you your mother back." Their eyes widen at her, she couldn't be serious could she?  
"There is no way to bring back the dead." Stiles voice cracked, he swallowed hard.  
"Now who said anything about bringing anyone back from the dead? There's other ways to be with someone you've lost." She stated matter-of-factly.  
"Leave." Stiles gritted out, tightening his grip on both Isaacs wrist and the shopping cart making his knuckles white. She chuckled but did what he said, walking passed them towards the exit. When they could no longer see her, Stiles sagged against Isaac. "Fuuuck. I need you to call Derek, tell him to get over here with Keenan. I'm just gonna sit down here, in the middle of the aisle, and wait." Isaac made the call, promised they would explain when they got here, then he sat down next to Stiles as they waited.  
"Who was that?"  
"My aunt. I had only seen pictures of her from my mothers childhood, but she looked just as mom did so there was no mistaking who she was. All of the other siblings have darker hair, from their fathers."  
"Hm, did you mean to pull on your powers?" He asked, concerned now that he remembered what the others had told him about the meeting with Ester.  
"Yes, but not as much as I did. Thus having to sit down. I really need to figure out what to do with the excess powers otherwise I will hurt someone next time." Isaac nodded, a few moments later Derek and Keenan came, Derek looked a bit out of sorts and Keenan ever the composed. Stiles told them about the meeting with Agata, he asked Keenan and Isaac to finish shopping so Derek could take him home for a rest so they could make dinner later and talk more about, things, then.

~{>《♥》<}~

"Your grandmother is literally the Star of heathen power." They were greeted with as they walked through the front door.  
"Hello to you too Charlotte, did you have a good flight?" Stiles walked over to the sofa and sat down. "I just had a run in with my lovely aunt Agata, not only did just seeing her throw me off, since she looks like my mother, she even sounds like her Char. So I was just browsing tea when I was met with the spit-image of my dead mother and then in my mothers voice she tells me that she can give my mother back, if they can only have my as of yet unborn baby that according to legends are to bring the supernatural world to a new era. No that wasn't all of it, I tapped in to some of the powers that apparently got unlocked when I became with child, if I wasn't so aware that we where in public I might have thrown her through a wall. I had to cling to Isaac so I wouldn't go balistic when she threaten to use my child - because she did, she tired to use her magic to get to my baby. My twelve week old baby!" He was breathing heavily, almost gasping for air, the others were staring at him, he looked at the older British woman he hadn't seen in months, giving her a sheepish smile.  
"So..."She started sitting down next to him. "Hello there kid, glad to see you, I am so happy that you're pregnant, I am sorry I am not here for only that reason and I've missed you." They hugged, smiled at each other and then he addressed the rest of them.  
"Yeah so if they are trying to bribe me with my mother I think they are far more desperate than we originally thought. I will answer any and all question about the run in with Agata, first I need a relaxing bath, then I will make dinner when Isaac and Keenan is back, so you'll have to wait for dinner. Is that alright?" He didn't really need a response, nor did he really wait for one as he made his was to the bathroom to take his bath.

"Would you mind some company? You know in the room not in the bath." Charlotte quickly amended with a laugh.  
"Sure, if you come baring gifts in the form of tea that can subdue my on coming nausea." He said, she brought a tray with two cups of tea with her, placing them down on the closed toilet lid as she sat down next to the tub, back against it giving at least a bit of privacy. "Thank you." He said as he sipped his tea.  
"I figured a cold cup of tea would serve better with a hot soak." He nodded, not that she could see it. "Joran, the emissary for the Kowalski pack sent us some things when I got here. Seems they have started looking into the Heidrich, apparently they have been active around Poland the last month. Alpha Kowalski would send some scouts to the Heidrich mansion, see if they can find something."  
"That went quickly. I figured after we reached out it would take longer. I am glad I was wrong."  
"The Kowalski pack is not a fan of the Heidrich. They haven't been a crossing in decades, but they seems to be glad to get the opportunity to destroy something for the Heidrich. You sure know how to pick em, kid."  
"Hey, I didn't pick that part of my family!"  
"Heh, true, but you picked the rest of us." He patted her head with his wet hands, they laugh, she leaves when Keenan and Isaac gets back, giving Stiles time to get ready by himself. He leaned his head back, eyes fluttered close, he took some deep breaths trying to focus on his breathing instead over everything else going on around him.

_He opened his eyes again, but he wasn't in his bathtub any longer. He was sitting on one of many pillows thrown around a low table in a room with marble floors, drapes of different colors and needle work hung from the ceiling, covering the walls, the pillars and the doorways. When his eyes came back to the table in front of him, a woman was sitting opposite him. '_  
_Evening Tadeusz. It's been a while.' He lips hadn't moved as she spoke, she'd only smile at him. 'This might take some getting used to again. Neither of us have been using this for of communication in a very long time.'_  
_'You can't read my mind, right? I just talk like I normally would but the sound wouldn't leave my lips. That's how it is right?' She beamed at him._  
_'Always the cleaver one, Tadeusz. One of the things I have always admired about you.' '_  
_When I wake up will I remember everything from here?' '_  
_It's the idea yes. So we can talk without having to be close to each other, I haven't left my palace in so long I wasn't even sure how well this would go.' She reminded him of Melissa, with her olive-colored skin, dark hair coming over her shoulders in waves, her built reminded him of Lydia, short but wouldn't take anyones bull._  
_'What do I call you?' She tapped her finger against her chin, thinking it over._  
_'I've got so many names, your mothers people call me Lady Meisiąc, though you and the others usually just call me Lady. Keenan reprimands you if you try anything more informal, he's always been a bit uptight about names, hasn't he.'_  
_'I know.' He wasn't sure How he knew, but he did nonetheless. 'Will you help me so I can protect my family and friends?'_  
_That has always been my intentions. I didn't think your powers would have awaken as fast and in such force as it did. I think your babka had something to do with that.'_  
_'What does Ester want with my child?'_  
_'She needs a source of power to reawaken the Heidrich line, a source of family. I wish she hadn't found the ritual that would allow her to do that. Maybe then this time you could have stayed as your incarnations, instead you had to awaken and the others will have to as well. Though I am sad to know you'll have to do this without Little Truth, I am sorry you lost her so early as you did. Will you give my condolences to her father, White?' '_  
_I will, Lady.'_

He gasped and almost fell out of the tub as he rose to his feet when he woke up. He had met her. He had actually met her. He unplugged the tub, rinsing off and stepping out to dry off and get dressed. When he walked into the kitchen most of the chaos he had left when he went to the store was now gone, Charlotte, his father, Chris and Melissa was sitting by the table drinking tea and coffee, they looked over to him as he walked closer. "I'm to send you her Lady's condolences of the loss of your child, Little Truth was beloved, she will be missed and remembered until we may yet again walk with her at our side." He wasn't sure where those words came from, but he knew them to be true and he hoped Chris wouldn't think him even crazier for this.  
"Stiles?" His fathers voice made him look at him. "What's going on?"  
"Sorry, I met, talked to I guess, Lady Meisiąc, Goddess of the Moon. She was sorry that we would all have to awake this time, she was sad that Alison no longer were with us. My grandmother apparently found some kind of ritual that requires a sacrifice, a source of power. Power from family. Apparently my powers weren't supposed to come on so strong as they did, she things it has something to do with Ester. She also called Keenan a stick-up." He gave them all a small smile. "And don't ask me how I know certain things, because I honestly do not know. She didn't have to introduce herself, I knew who she was. And I knew what to say to you," he nodded at Chris. "despite her not telling me all that. But so far what I can puzzle together, we are reincarnations of her Guardians and it's apparently not the first time we've had to 'awaken', still not entirely sure what that means, she had hoped this would have been one of the times we could have lived out our lives in peace."  
"She calls what you, we've, gone through peace?" Chris asked.  
"Compared to having your previous lives rammed into your brain because you have to stop something extremely bad from happening, making you relive all the memories of those passed lives? Yeah I think it would be called peace, at least for some of us." He poured himself some water. "I haven't had memories yet, but I know they are coming, which in a sense I guess, would be a memory."  
"You're awakening?" Keenan asked from where he was leaning against the door-frame.  
"You are a bastard, did you know that?" Stiles commented. "She made a comment about how anal you are about names. We're allowed to just call her Lady, I will not hear you complain about it." Keenan opened his mouth to protest but thought otherwise and just sighed. "Good. Now, I will make dinner," He called of Isaac to join him, "during dinner we'll talk more, Lydia is coming for dinner right? Because I think she took a couple of my books earlier and I think I read in one of them about some kind of ritual to restore powers. We'll need that." He moved to get what he needed from the fridge and cabinets, Isaac fixed with the pots and pans, the others left the kitchen, except his father.  
"I didn't think I would say this, but I think we should move to the Hale house. This house is not built for this many people and if this last week is anything to go on, we'll need more space for everyone so we can all be under one roof." John placed his cup in the sink. "We currently have a freaking schedule for who gets to sleep over here everyday."  
"Talk to Derek." Stiles says.  
"I already did," 'Of course you did' Stile mumbled. "you're the one who gets to decide, we're just waiting for your respond."  
"Everyone else is fine with it?" John and Isaac nodded. "Okay. I'll let everyone know at dinner. Feels a bit stupid that I got to live in the new room for all of two weeks." John chuckled.

Don't ask How they all fit around the makeshift dinner table that now took up most of the dining room, technically it was probably two different tables under the cream colored cloth, since the original table they had in there fitted 8-10 people, not the 19 people they were now. His father had a point, they really couldn't fit in this house, it would be over all easier if they we're all out at the Hale house. In that kitchen he would be able to cook so much better food for everyone - he wasn't sure why that was one of the selling points at this moment.  
"After dinner we should get our things to Dereks, because we can't fit here anymore." He stated, when everyone had been served food and was seated. "If someone had said something before, we could have been having dinner at an actually table that could fit all of us and we could be comfortable. But since no one did, tomorrow will be that dinner." Snark apparently came more often now that he was pregnant, not that anyone is all that surprised. He told them about his, talk, with Lady. That most of them would probably start remembering things from other lifetimes, most of them would probably get a visit from her at one time or another. He retold about the offer his aunt told him about, since not all of them had been present for his, word vomit, when Derek and he had gotten back from the store.  
Charlotte told them about the Kowalski, the pack in Warsaw, that Stiles now owed Alpha Kowalski a favor, since he put his pack in danger when they are scouting the Heidrich Mansion as well as any other hiding they might have around the city. None of them were overly fond of having to owe another Alpha a favor, but it was nothing they could do about it right now.  
Danny and Lydia lets them know that, according to what they had found, Ester was no longer in the US. She'd left for Warsaw that morning, which is probably why Agata had approached him today. Agata and her husband had checked in to one of the decent motels just in the outskirts of town, they had payed for the entire week, so they guessed she would be trying again, soon. Another point in 'moving to the Hale house' column. Liam and Kira would keep an eye on them during the night, Jordan, Malia, Chris, Derek and Scott would do a sweep of the preserve while the rest of them moved things to the Hale house - for those of them that wasn't already living in the Hale house and, or, already had a room already set up in the house.

Stiles was moving about in the kitchen, after getting told by human and werewolf alike that he shouldn't be carrying things he figured he could at least make coffee and tea for them when they had settled in. He threw together a quick dough for some chocolate chip cookies, while he was cleaning up and letting the cookies cooling Melissa joined him. "I really thought I had gotten around all the weirdness-" He chuckled, wiping of the counter.  
"But then it just gets weirder?"  
"Yeah, how do you handle it so well? You said you would freak out, but you haven't. You know more than usual." She kissed his forehead and motion for him to sit down. "I mean, being pregnant is one hell of a turn about in ones life, without all the supernatural parts of it."  
"You're right. I just don't have the luxury of getting to freak out. Don't get me wrong, I am in no way as hyper vigilante as I was in high school, but I am kinda clinging to the words from then; If you're going through hell, keep going. It's not the same hell now as it was then, before I was scared that I would lose dad or Scott, or that neither of them would have anyone if I died. But that's not the case this time around. We don't live under the same pressure of life and death. However, I will do everything to keep my baby safe, just as I can take comfort in that we have a pack that will do just the same. This child," he held his hand gently over his small bulge, gazing out the kitchen window where he saw Isaac with Ares and Mason mucking about, "will be safe, or we die trying to make it so." He turned around, Alina, Chris, Keenan and his father had joined them in the kitchen. "I might still be scared, to a point, about losing the people I love, but I know for a fact that we can and will survive this just like we've survived everything else thrown at us."

~{>《♥》<}~

The coming two weeks were spent training, for all of them, shooting with guns, crossbows, hand-to-hand, tracking in the woods, Ares were teaching them how to do and get out of different holds, something the Teresi pack taught a lot, going to their usual work, or in Stiles, Ares, Alina and Charlottes case working from the house. Stiles might not have been allowed through all of the different trainings, but he was still allowed to run - if someone ran with him of course, he was starting to show a little more now so he was happy he could run through the forest, with minimum risk of running into someone.

His aunt didn't make contact with them again, she and her husband left a few days after talking to Stiles at the supermarket. A part of him was relieved they weren't close by and another part was terrified over what they could possibly be working on. The Polish pack hadn't had much luck with getting more information, from the looks of it most of the Heidrich family was now living at the Mansion, or in the cottages that was scattered around on the large land that came with the Mansion. They seemed to be around twenty people in total, most of them, as far as the Kowalski pack could see (sniff out, Stiles had wanted to point out) were human.

_He was back at the room with the marble floor, Lady was pouring herself wine - or he assumed it was wine. 'I'm sorry to call on you like this.' She shoot him an apologetic smile. 'During this months new moon, I need you to do a ritual to start awaken the others, Revenant or the Zjawa I guess she's called, you'll have to excuse me for not knowing all the words in your English language, should have enough powers to call on their past lives.' He nodded, what more could he really do right now? 'Keenan will be allowed to help you find the ritual you'll need, he will however not be able to help you set it up. That is sadly up to you, kochany.' She sipped from her glass. 'You'll need to search within yourself to access more of your power, as an Iskra you'll feel all the different kinds of magic that surrounds us. For the ritual you'll need to talk with Mother, she will be able to help. I am not sure what she'll ask for in return, but please give without regret. It will be worth it, in the end.'_

He startled awake, breath coming in gasps as he shot up in to a sitting position, in seconds a hand was moving in slow circles on his back; "Are you alright?" Derek, it was Derek not an unknown hand, he calmed himself before turning towards the man in his bed. "I had a visit with Lady." Stiles sighed as his bedmate sat up, leaning against the headboard, Stiles cuddled up against him. "What's the time?"  
"Six in the morning." He groaned, nuzzling his face in to the crock of Dereks neck. "You can try and get some more sleep."  
"Nah I'll go make breakfast for the ones that will be getting up in a bit. I'll take a nap later." Derek placed a kiss on top of his head before Stiles moved out of bed. "I'm thinking scrambled eggs, bacon and some toast."  
"And you'll tell me what you and Lady spoke about?"  
"Of course. I just need to process it myself first, speaking of, when's the new moon?"  
"In little over a week," Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, Stiles had just opened the wardrobe to get some clothes, Derek kissed his neck. "do we need to do something?" Stiles leaned back against his partner, sighing.  
"We do. I need to call Lydia as well. We need to kick start the awakening in the rest of you, apparently. Keenan is supposed to be allowed to help us find the ritual, apparently I'll be doing most of it when it's time." Derek nuzzled his neck, one of his hands move to gently massage Stiles lower back earning him a low moan. "I'll need to be alone outside the coming evenings," Stiles moved his face towards Derek, kissing his cheek. "I need to 'communicate' with nature because I can do shit like that, or so I've been told." Derek chuckled, pressing a kiss to Stiles temple and moving away.  
"You can do anything, if you want to."  
"So I've also been told." They smiled, Derek left for the bathroom and Stiles pulled on a pair of sweats and padded downstairs to start with breakfast.

Twenty minutes later Derek joined him in the kitchen, pouring coffee into two mugs as Isaac shuffled in, grumbling out an 'mornin' as he accepted the mug from Derek and sitting down at the breakfast bar. When Stiles placed a plate with steaming eggs, crispy bacon and a couple of buttered toast, in front of Isaac, Keenan, Cora and Danny joined them. Each thanking Derek for coffee and Stiles for the food but not much more was said, until Alina and Charlotte walked down the stairs, chatting away like they had been up for hours already. "Good morning ladies." Stiles greeted them with a plate each. "I hope you slept well."  
"We did, kid." Charlotte said, accepting her cup of tea from Derek. "How 'bout you? You look 'bit worse fo' ware."  
"I had a visit with Lady. We'll be doing a ritual on the new moon."  
"With we you mean you, right?" Cora asked, pouring herself another mug of coffee, he nodded.  
"I'll need help from Lydia but I'm supposed to do most of it. Keenan, you've got permission to help us find the right ritual." He told them as much as he could from his visit with Lady before most of them headed out for work or errands.  
Jordan walked through the front door not much after eight, joining Stiles in the living room on the couch. "Did you have a decent shift?" Stiles asked, not looking up from the books he was skimming through, Jordan grunted which made Stiles pause and actually look at the man. "You okay?"  
"I-I" He shook his head. "I think I'm remembering things. I am not sure if I-" He sighed staring at the floor.  
"What are you remembering? Things with," He took a deep breath. "Lydia?"  
"Yes but that's not all. I remember passed life without you guys as well. I remember fighting, so much blood and fire." Stiles nodded.  
"We've all done things we haven't been proud of, not only in passed lives but in this one as well. We are never to forget, completely, but we move forward. We keep fighting. We fight for those we love, for the ones we lost and for the ones not yet born." Jordan smiled a barely there smile. "You've been much through so much, Jordan. This time was supposed to be different and I think we, all of us," Stiles took his hands in his."we can make it different. We can make it better for all of us. We'll protect what's ours, love with all our hearts and we will win this fight. Look through all the blood, fire and grime, see the smiles, the laughs and hold on to the good and we'll keep going through hell to come out stronger, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this feels like a freaking filler, for that I am sadden. Next chapter will be more of the Ritual of Awakening, more memories, hopefully some nice smut in there somewhere and moving passed the second trimester. 
> 
> I am also annoyed it took 4 chapter to get passed the first trimester...*grumble*
> 
> Also...why the hell did I think adding even more people to this freaking universe was a smart idea?! Gah NINETEEN people on the 'good side' - WTF?! I hope I'll be able to be fair to them all.


End file.
